Teach Her Well
by ForeverStrong1475
Summary: What if Khal Drogo walked in when Daenerys was being taught how to please her Khal...


Daenerys/Doreah/Khal Drogo

A delicious threesome. ^o^

Starts off when Doreah teaches Kahleesi (Daenerys) how to pleasure Drogo better. He comes in after hearing from his Blood Rider what they're doing. (Based on a scene from Game of Thrones. Added content for my own fun) (I own nothing, but I really really hoped for a threesome in this show.) Daenerys know Dothraki somewhat but still needs help with longer, more specific sentences.

Enjoy.

"Leave us," Dany chirped as all but Doreah stayed. She had to know more about the invigoration Doreah mentioned to her about pleasing her Khal. More than what the older slave women could tell her.

"Can you teach me how to...please the Khal?"

"Yes, I can." Her words were so seductive.

"Will it take three years?" She scoffed. Three years was too long to wait for-

"No," the word all but purred out of her lips, making Dany still with anticipation. As Doreah led her from the chair to the fur bed, Dany had second thoughts. 'What was she going to teach me on her that I could possibly do to Drogo?'

As if she read her mind, "Lie down Khaleesi, let me show you." She commanded softly. Daenerys laid on her back, and when she scooted over to make room, Doreah was suddenly on top of her, her core seated comfortably on Dany's. "Um, I'm not sure if Drogo...will like me on top." Her shyness came barreling forward. Between Doreah's fingers barely tracing her leather breast binds, Dany's breath came out short.

"You will make him like it Khaleesi." She demanded. "Men want what they've never had." Doreah picked up Dany's hands and placed them on her hips. And slowly, she began to grind. Dany's breath quickened. 'Am I supposed to get aroused by a woman? Not only by a man?'

"I um," the words fell into hiding. How did she explain this. She'd never experienced this before, but never did she want it to stop.

"The Dothraki take women like a hound takes a bitch," Doreah's eyes were dark with want as she leaned closer, inches away from Dany's lips. Her fingers wove into Dany's hands. Accepting them, she allowed her to pin her down. "Are you a slave, Khalessi?" As Dany quickly shook her head, Doreah's hand brushed the silver locks away from her face. "Then don't make love like a slave."

While Doreah had continued to show Dany other techniques, a pair of eyes had been secretly watching. One of Khal Drogo's Blood Rider's had been walking by with a whore, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw the two women. Their bodies connected to their cunts, as a slave slowly rode Khaleesi. To him, they were both excited, panting like a bitch in heat.

He had half a mind to storm in, disrupt the two. But no, a better plan brewed as he stormed off towards the bonfire his Khal was enjoying.

Doreah couldn't help it as her hands trailed up to the Khaleesi's breasts. Firm and delicate behind the leather. "Doreah," Daenerys groaned. She couldn't believe what she was feeling.

"Good Khaleesi," Doreah moaned she leaned down, and licked the leather where Dany's nipples would be. "Very good." A hand slipped down towards Dany's thighs. She didn't notice until a soft finger slicked between her soaked folds.

"What are you-" Dany yelped but Doreah silenced her with a kiss.

"Now Khaleesi," She moaned as her thumb ran slow circles on Dany's hardening bud. "I'm going to relax you before your Khal comes to bed."

As Doreah slowly began to undress Dany, both of their panting became heavy. As she had Dany fully undressed, she led Dany to sit up.

"Your turn Khaleesi," Dany reached forward, tentatively, and undid the leather straps. When the top pooled at Doreah's waist, Dany watched uncontrolling, as her hands slid up Doreah's toned stomach and over her breasts. Doreah's hands mirrored Dany's as her head tossed back, the braid tickling Dany's legs. Tilting her head forward, Doreah's lips found Dany's neck, suckling the smooth skin. As the heat of the moment spurred feverishly, an unexpected guest stormed into the tent: Drogo, with a unmistakable, dark stare.

"Khal Drogo," Doreah bowed her head. This wasn't good. No one was allowed to touch his Khaleesi like he could, unless they wanted to die. Well, no 'man' was allowed...

Doreah went to leave but Drogo help up his hand. "You are not allowed to leave yet."

"It was my fault, my Khal. I only wished to teach her how to please you more and please my Khaleesi," Doreah pleaded in Dothraki.

"So teach her." The response wasn't expected by the two women. As Drogo stood waiting by the door of the tent, Doreah nodded as she flipped slowly to her back and motioned for Dany to mount her. "Remember what I showed you," she urged as she spoke in the common tongue. Dany nodded as she slowly slid a leg over Doreah's thigh. And slowly, just as she was taught, her hips rocked back and forth. But her shyness was apparent.

"Close your eyes Khaleesi." She did. Soon, the rocking became more intense. It was the feeling of lips behind her shoulder that had her eyes snap open. Drogo was kissing her, his hands gripped her hips as they followed her rhythm.

"Ride her as you would ride your stallion, my Khaleesi," he growled into her ear, his hand rose to her breast and slowly massaged it. His fingers tweaked her nipple slightly, just a twinge of pain, but it drove her mad. She had never expected this from him, this gentle teasing.

He wove his fingers into her silver hair, and pulled back slightly. "Please her, now. " Drogo commanded. Doreah wasted no time leaning up and suckling Dany's nipples. The nibbles she gave her weren't unwelcome as Dany ground deep into her hips. "I want to touch you, but I don't know the words." Dany groaned. As Doreah translated, Daenerys looked over her shoulder at Drogo, watching his face change from confusion to understanding. As he met her eyes, he nodded without a word and scooted back a little.

"Do not leave," Dany pleaded, her hand gripped his arm.

"No, moon of my life. I will stay. I will watch until I can mount you." Feeling more secure, she returned her attention to Doreah.

"As you please, my Khaleesi." She moaned. As Dany began to slowly touch, kiss and nibble, Doreah took the time to glance at Khal Drogo. His eyes were trained on Dany, watching her every twitch, moan or lick. She watched as his hand went to his waist and ripped off his metal belt and leather waist band. He gripped his hardening cock and stroked it almost painfully slow. Doreah bit her lip, but her head was turned away by Dany.

"No Doreah. Must look into my eyes." She grinned as she leaned down and kissed her. "Always," she breathed out as she licked her lips. Dany's hand slid down to her thigh, her knuckles brushing up towards Doreah's center. "You like me touching you," Dany spoke in Dothraki. It wasn't a question.

"Yes my Khaleesi." Doreah moaned. "You're so wet for me I crave it."

"Me first," Dany whispered hoarsely as she slid back. Kneeling between her thighs, she became face to face with Doreah's core. But before she could start playing, a deep, dark moan echoed above their panting. They both looked to see a sexually starved Khal, with an arousal that almost looked painful.

"Ask him if this pleases him," Dany said in the common tongue, her eyes never leaving his. As she translated, a hungry smile spread over his lips. As he spoke heated words, she quickly translated.

"'Never have I seen such magnificence in my time as Khal.'" She smiled, turning her gaze back to Dany. "Lick me,"

Knowing exactly what she meant, she settled again between Doreah's legs and with great care, lapped up between her folds. The loud moan from Doreah boosted her confidence as she licked again and again. Doreah's writhing helped steer her in the path. As she was about to enter a finger, Drogo's voice boomed. "No,"

Both woman froze as he got up and walked to them. Grabbing Dany, he flipped her over on her back with ease.

"Let me show you, my Khaleesi," he spoke darkly as he lowered to her core. Doreah's pants were heavy in Dany's ear as they both watched Drogo's head disappear slightly. His tongue raked up her folds and circled her clit. While he continued, he looked at Doreah, and then nodded towards Dany. Understanding his cue, Doreah leaned over and sucked on Dany's nipple.

Dany couldn't take it anymore as a dam burst inside her, her inner muscles clenched in her release. Her cry of pleasure satisfied her Khal. She was more than ready to submit to him now.

He turned to Doreah. "You have my gratitude for teaching her ways to please me. But now it is my turn." Doreah took one last look at her Khaleesi, drinking in the flushed skin of her pale-haired queen.

"As you wish," Doreah said her goodbyes and left the tent, eager to go find her own release.

Drogo slowly crawled up her body, leaving kisses as he went. His eyes met hers and he watched her face turn to pure pleasure as he slid into her inch by inch. She couldn't believe it was this amazing. As his thrusts started slow, he leaned in and kissed her softly. As the passion intensified, their breathing became shallow, their movements became frenzied.

Suddenly, Drogo gathered her in his arms, he leaned back so she landed on top of him. As she steadied herself, he placed his hands on her hips and thrust deep into her.

"Ride me, my Khaleesi." Her grid started slow, but deep as her eyes never left his. His hands reached up and danced over her breasts, and down her lithe back. He could feel her muscles coil with every move she made, and it drove him wild. Sitting up, his length reached farther into her sex, making her gasp. He must have felt it too, for he lifted her up and sank her back down on his manhood. Finding her rhythm, she began again. His lips found her nipples as he helped speed up her pace. Surprisingly, he wasn't far from his release. And by her mewling, neither was she. He snuck a hand between them, and played with her swollen clit. Her groans became cries as her orgasm came barreling forward. He thrust hard a couple more times before burying his cock deep within her as his seed spread into her womb.

Their sexual high depleting, she looked into his eyes. "You are the moon of my life, my Khaleesi." He kissed her forehead, then her neck. "No harm will ever come to you while I am alive." His hands cupped her cheeks. "I promise you," He spoke softly as he leaned forward and kissed her lips, sealing his promise.


End file.
